What's Next Sasuke-kun?
by fayeyeonsong
Summary: "After Team 7 defeats Kaguya, what is next for Uchiha Sasuke? Sakura who was losing consciousness asked Sasuke, and she will get her answer once she wakes up." (Post War) set after ch. 687 fluffy and funny ONESHOT of sasusaku and naruhina goodness


a/n: hello this is my first story after a long time i hope you enjoy it! reviews will be appreciated i love to hear from you guys! :)

disclaimer: story not mine Masashi Kishimoto does~

* * *

The war ended officially after team seven successfully defeated Kaguya. Lives were lost in the battle, but they will be remembered forever as the current Hokage Tsunade placed a memorial for everyone who died. Signifying a new start for the Shinobi world, A new beginning.

The three shinobis who made the end of the war possible were lying in their separate beds, one was blonde haired, he sustained a lot of injuries but he was functional enough to munch in some Ichiraku take-outs brought by a blushing girl but nonetheless calmer than her usual fidgety self. Her white eyes scanning the beaming 9-tails holder, but now he was more than that. He was a hero, but his journey doesn't end there…He still needed to fulfil his dreams of becoming Hokage.

"I will be Hokage Obito!" he said pumping a fist up in the air all so suddenly, shocking the Hyuga princess.

"n-naruto-kun?" Hinata asked nervously

"don't worry about me Hinata-chan, thank you for visiting me and giving me ramen always…" he said while bodly holding the hands of the beet red Hinata.

Naruto smiled remembering his promise to the fallen Uchiha Obito, but he was Naruto's very own hero.

"you look pretty with your hair tied up today Hinata" Naruto unknowingly complimented the girl, while he touched her hair.

Hinata's eyes widened, and she pushed Naruto's hand away because of her shock.

"i—"

But then Naruto chuckled and went back to eating his ramen.

"you are very cute Hinata-chan" he said while grinning at her

Hinata's heart skipped a beat. Naruto isn't aware how much he affects her.

"I wonder how they are doing…" Naruto said all of the sudden the tone in his voice faltered.

Hinata only shook her head.

* * *

There was a dark-haired boy lying on a bed sleeping soundly bruises on his face was evident, but he was nonetheless still handsome. Next to his bed was another one. This time a girl just about his age, with bright bubble gum pink hair, the brightness of her hair was opposite to the color of her skin, she was pale but her skin was full of acid burns wrapped in bandages and slowly healing. She was also asleep but it has already been a week. She was on life support; her breathing was steady compared to the first time she was brought to the hospital.

The dark-haired Ninja opened his eyes; he didn't have an IV attached to him anymore. Without any hindrance and even if there were. He will still run to her side right away, like what he was doing now.

He sat on her bedside, took her hand in his and stared at her. Like what he has been doing ever since they were rushed to the hospital.

_Sakura's breathing was beginning to be unsteady; she was lying on the damp ground. She had little chakra left, it was so weak that even the Uchiha who was lying beside her can't feel a tiny trace of it. It was as if she was on the brink of….death._

Realizing that they were now back into their own world, not into some crazy dimension made by their enemy Kaguya. He rushed to her side, despite being injured and exhausted himself, he saw the unconscious Naruto being attended by their sensei Kakashi who had seemed to get back his consciousness.

Uchiha Sasuke looked like he was a kid again, he looked scared…it was rather painful to watch.  
It was like he has experienced the Uchiha Massacre and the death of Itachi once again.

"s-sakura…sakura please wake up" he said in desperation remembering how she shielded herself against the enemy when his ocular power was still recovering. He punched the ground injuring once again his already injured hand. "Damn it Sakura…because of me..i almost killed you twice again…Sakura…p-please…." He pleaded while punching the ground again and again.

It wasn't obvious because of the rain, but he was in tears…it was falling along with the rain..

Sakura eyes fluttered open slowly; she weakly grabbed Sasuke's injured hand and held it.

"_SAKURA!" he screamed, he felt so relieved to see her green orbs once again._

"sasuke-kun don't..hurt yourself…please"

"you are finally awake…."he tried his best to sound calm but he was still clearly shaken

"of course…the rain woke me up" but it wasn't the rain that fell on her face and brought her consciousness back, it was the Uchiha's tears.

She attempted to sit up; she wanted to heal his injured hand.

_" ." Sasuke said cupping her face_

"please…" he added, finally giving up on the act and letting his emotions show…

He looked like he was scared.

"s-sasuke-kun don't be sad.."

"It's finally over Sasuke-kun" she added weakly

"yes...so you must hang on okay?" he said while brushing her face

Sakura gave him a weak smile.

"sorry..sakura I'm really sorry" He apologized

"shh..Sasuke-kun… "

"I kind of miss the emotionless Sasuke-kun" she added trying to joke, even though she was in that situation.

"Sakura…"

"yes…sasuke-kun?"

"hn.." he replied in a monotone he was also trying to make her feel better

Sakura smiled at him and he returned his infamous smirks.

"what's next Sasuke-kun?" she began to ask him, after everything has ended..

she doesn't know what was next for all of them…

"do you want to know what's next for me sakura" he asked her, his black orbs boring into hers

"The medical ninja's are here!" Kakashi announced while lifting up the unconsciousness Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura knew that it will take her probably 2 weeks or less to recover her chakra, she would probably be unconscious by then.

"tell me when I wake up…" Sakura told him while she drifted into unconsciousness.

When they arrived in the hospital, Sasuke wanted to be with her…they made a promise that he will tell her as soon as she wakes up. He wanted to be by her side by then. He demanded the hokage despite his position of his position as a former rouge ninja, to let him and her be on the same room.

Tsunade finally gave in although she was unhappy that a man who tried to kill her student who was almost like her own daughter, want to be in the same room as her while she is recovering from chakra lost. But Tsunade knew that nothing can break the bond between Team 7, Naruto was siding with Sasuke's request…she finally gave the approval. _"Sasuke and Sakura's bond is unbreakable"_ she thought to herself, despite how many times they would try to kill each other. Their bond can't be broken. It's already their fate.

Now Sasuke was on Sakura's beside waiting for her, to keep his promise….

Because of her stable condition they finally decided to take away her oxygen support, she can already breathe well on her own. Sasuke never left her side in the process his hand is still holding her hand.

Later that day, Naruto was about to practically drag the Uchiha away to get him some food. Sasuke was stubborn so Naruto had no choice but buy the prideful Uchiha some food. Sasuke stayed in their hospital room while patiently waiting for her to wake up.

Sakura's hand began to twitch; Sasuke felt it and immediately bolted up in his seat. "sakura" he whispered her name.

Her eyes began to flutter open, revealing her green orbs once again…

"s-sasuke-kun"

consciousness was finally getting back to her; she tried to get up from her bed. Sasuke helped her.  
The moment she sat up on her bed.

Sasuke kissed her. She was shocked at first, that damn Uchiha kissed her when she just got her consciousness back. Sakura gave in to the kiss; The Uchiha was inexperienced too much to her surprise. But he was learning it with her. His movements became bolder as if he was doing it for years. Sasuke pulled her closer to him as both of his hands cupped her face.

they only stopped kissing when they needed the necessary air to breathe. Sasuke laid his foreheads on hers while his palms gently caress her face. His onyx orbs meeting her green ones…adoring them.

"what the heck is this Uchiha" she said but there was no danger in her tone

"You are next for me Sakura…everything I'll do now…will be for you" he confessed

She finally remembered her silly words on that fateful rainy day.

She mouthed an O. Sasuke gave her a smile.

This time he smiled, A real one, not just his occasional phantom ones, half-smiles or smirks. This was real…And he looked happy.

Sakura kissed the Uchiha again.

"so after war is operation make Uchiha babies" someone said stopping their kissing session.

Sasuke was about to charge at the intruder, his Sharingan was even activated.

It was only Naruto carrying a plastic bag with food, he was wearing a grin on his face. He was proud of his two best friends. Especially with Sasuke, although he loved Sakura…he loved Sasuke too. And seeing the two happy…Naruto will be happy for them.

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

Sakura laughed at his two most precious boys, the yellow haired Ninja who was like a brother to her, and Sasuke…the love of her life.

"So it's not operation be Hokage but make Uchiha babies? So temee temee that means I'll be hokage! Right right!" Naruto said while hiding behind Sakura.

Sasuke stayed on Sakura's other side, hugging her. "apparently no dobe. I'm an Uchiha and I can do many things" he said while planting a kiss on Sakura's neck.

"EEEEWWWW OBITO MUST HAVE SUFFERED FROM WATCHING THE TWO OF YOU HAVE SMEX….THANKS TO YOU I MADE IT BLAH BLAH BLAH BUT YOU GUYS

OBVIOUSLY HAD THAT SEXUAL TENSION" Naruto went on with his infinite ramblings.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura called out her now 'boyfriend' sweetly

Sasuke new what she was thinking. He was about to do some hand signals.

"TEME! HEY OKAY I'll leave I'll leave…I'm glad you are back Sakura" Naruto said while storming off Sasuke and Sakura's room

Sakura and Sasuke laughed as they snuggled together.

"I love you Sakura"

Sasuke and Sakura eventually married, they had 7 children. 3 girls Saki, Shizuka , Sayuri and 4 boys, Shinichi,Shun, Saburo,Shiro. However it was Naruto who became the hokage in the end and beside him was his lovely wife Hyuga Hinata, they had 5 beautiful babies, 2 girls Hotaru and Natsuki 3 boys Haruto, Naoki and Hiroki. Sasuke already knew it beforehand that it was only Operation make Uchiha babies that will be fulfilled. Naruto was more than qualified to be the next leader of Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke was happy and contented running the Anbu because he can spend more time with his family, alongside the very pregnant head medic Sakura, His beautiful wife.

* * *

a/n:how was it was it bad? it's been a long time since i have written a Naruto fanfic /cries/ well that's how i see their future to be :D i shall edit this up for some grammar errors and spelling errors


End file.
